Ruby (Black Gem) the Bat
"Let the party begin boys"- Ruby the Bat Ruby the Bat is based around Rouge. She is a jewel thief, agent and likes to play around. She is an Ally of Team Strike and well known by their friends. She messes around and always follow Team Strike when they head out on some crazy adventure. As for her nickname "Black Gem" She got that went by that nickname when she placed a card of a Black Diamond behind from when she stole some gems from the muesum Ruby's Past Ruby was a 6 year old little bat. She lived happily with her family in a cave. Till one day Eggman sent some of his robots into the cave to clear it out to find a Chaos Emerald. Ruby's family tried their best to defend their home but ended up defeated, Ruby was able to leave her home and head off before Eggman could capture her. After her escape, she goes into an old shed that was abandoned. She sets her home their. Over a few years, she made the shed look very homey for her and also got very good at stealing and bribing for goods. When she turned 13 years old, she saw something that caught her eye and ended up being lured into a trap by a group called G.U.N. They offered her a place on the team to help people in return all the jewels and gems she can have till her heart's content. She accepted and stayed with thew team for 2 years. Ruby then ran into Team Strike when they were heading for Destiny Black's base. She overheard their chat and she decides to follow them for the gems. They end up getting there and face Destiny Black who was waiting for them in the main area. "Welcome Team Strike. You guys never seem to stop following" Destiny Black said invitingly. A robot came from the skies and landed behind Destiny Black. "Meet my lastest design. Omega Class, Rocket. Your abilities are useless against him" he points out. "We'll find a way to destroy it" Blur said smugged. Ruby flies up high and does her special dive kick with a secret blade that pops out of her boot. She hits the robot's head and she goes straight through the robot's head. She lands facing Team Strike, she then stands up and flies back up. She does her spinning kick and destroys the rest of the robot. Everyone was distracted and Destiny Black fleed away. Ruby flies down to Team Strike and she has a talk with them. Blur offered her a place on the team but she refused due to what happened with G.U.N. Ruby would always follow Team Strike in hopes of finding some gold, jewelry and/or gems along the way. One night, she passed by a muesum with another Bat that was looking for trouble. Ruby decided to check out what was going on. She sees the Bat girl steal a pricessless diamond clean. Ruby wanted to learn more from her and get help[ finding some bigger treasure. So she aprouched Rouge and asks if wanted to team up. Rouge saw what she was interested in and she accepts to be teammates. Ruby would still follow Team Strike with Rouge tagging along. "Ruby. Why are we wasting our time following those guys?" Rouge asks. "They will lead us to some better treasure then what we can easily." Ruby explains. Rouge follows along and they end up getting some treasures they wouldn't be able to get their hands on. But one day, Rouge was distracted with a big diamond and Ruby saw that Team Strike were heading off. Ruby told Rouge to get a move on but Rouge wanted the diamond. So Ruby flew to catch up with Team Strike, she leaves Rouge behind and the Diamond Duo stopped being a team. But from time to time when they cross paths, they would team up and get to stealing priceless stuff. Looks Fur Colour: Pinkish-Redish and White Clothing: a Black T-Shirt, Desert Coloured Pants, White long Boots, Black Wrist Gloves, Brown collar, Grey Belt and White & Black goggles /w Red stained Glass. Eye Colour: Pink Others: Blue Eye Shadow, Spike accessory Ruby's Abilities/Skills Rudy gained her abilities/Skills through being with G.U.N, Jewel thiefry and more. ~SoundWaves~ Ruby can emit soundwaves to stun enemies (as long they don't wear ear plugs) and When she wants to, pulls pranks on her friends ~Tactics~ A skill she gained from being with G.U.N special ops. She knows what is the best way to get inside an area without detection and she also puts her skill to use when stealing. ~Stealth~ A skill she learn't to do better thanks to G.U.N. She is invisible when she hides in shadows, The only ones who can detect her presence are Blur and Destiny Black. Ruby's Personality, Hobbies and Likes & Dislikes Ruby's personality is a serious, smart, flirty and relaxed type. From times she can get Festive and Fun. Hobbies are Having fun/Teasing people, Adventuring, and Flirting (Especially if its Buster) Ruby Likes Jewelery/Treasure, Parties, Danger and Teasing People She Dislikes: Her good taken from her and People who boring. Allies and Enemies /w Secret Crush Ruby hasn't met very many of Team Strike's friends Allies: Blur (Special Friend), Stream (Special Friend), Buster (Special Friend), Lunar (Special Friend), Rouge (Teammate/Best Friend) She does have a few same enemies Enemies: Rouge (When Taking Treasure From Ruby), Eggman and Destiny Black. Her crush is on Buster but only when he gets angry. Quotes "Let the party begin boys" "Time for the Main Attraction" Links to Allies/Enemy ~Blur the 'Electric' Hedgehog~ ~Stream the HummingBird~ ~Johnathon 'Buster' The 'Rogue' Echidna~ ~Lunar the Hedgehog~ ~Destiny Black~ Category:Females